


Daniel is in the Details.

by zero_kun



Series: So messed up [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dark, Improvised Sex Toys, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Murder, Other, Read this I fuckin dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: This story will blow your mind. Actual summary "Mindfuck." That is all.





	1. Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a request by someone.

After being released from the hospital and sent to jail.

At Sleepy Peak penitentiary, Daniel stewed in his cell for many weeks, he is so tired of the gray monotone concrete that surrounded him, the cold steel bars, that blocked his freedom. So when a friend of his decided to help him breakout he jumped at the chance.

In the exercise yard he waits for the signal a glint from a distance car catches his eye. “Ok, the fence is cut on the side with the getaway car.” He thinks, remembering the plan, walking along the fenceline looking for the opening.

Luckily for Daniel this was not a suspicious activity as many people did laps on long the outside perimeter of the exercise yard.

Finding the opening he makes a break for it dashing towards the vehicle waiting for him. Hopping in the back the driver immediately speeds off.

While driving the speed limit once getting out of the immediate radius of the facility, the silent driver speaks up. “I’ll drop you off at Camp Campbell, I'm sure you'll be fine with that.”

Changing out of his prison jumpsuit into his old clothes of pure white in the back of the car, Daniel agrees. "Yea it is, I still have no idea why you're helping me through.” the confusion in Daniel's voice is obvious.

Daniel does have his revenge to enact, he blames his failure on Max having woken up David if he didn't do that he would have had completed his lovely sacrifice for his God.

Arriving at Camp Campbell Daniel gets out of the vehicle ready to lie and wait until the perfect moment to strike and get Max back for what he did.

Meanwhile David lounging in his cabin listening to the radio, hearing on the radio that the dangerous cult leader has escaped prison. Alarmed by this information David gathers everyone for an emergency meeting.

Holding her arms suspiciously. “What's wrong now, this is like the third emergency meeting you've called this week,” tapping off her fingers one by one. “First it was the wildfire that was a state away, then it was flash flood warnings because it rained a little, now what?” Gwen complains.

Looking her right in the eye with the utmost of seriousness, a seriousness that he was not used to expressing, he states plainly. “Daniel escape from jail. He could come here, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that he is very dangerous and unstable.”

Her jaw drops, her arms dangle in shock and disbelief.

Making his announcement. “Ok, everyone please remain calm, I think it is the safest decision to inform all of you that Daniel our ex counselor has escaped prison.”

All the campers erupted into a low mumble. When Max is the first to put two and two together. “What the fuck, so you think he's going to come here!?”

“No but for everyone's safety we shouldn't ignore that possibility, as Camp counselors we have to have that first and foremost in our minds, right Gwen?” he looks over seeing her packing her bags.

“Yea, sure whatever.” she says, getting ready to get the hell out of dodge, David's bad enough but psycho cult leader Daniel is way too much for her.

Having made his announcement David excused himself to the showers to get cleaned up for the evening.

A short time later Max hears David over the loudspeaker. “Hey, Max would you come to my office please.”

Getting up in a grumpy huff Max leaves Neil and Nikki, sighing deeply. “I'll be back, I wonder what his dumbass wants.”

Entering David's cabin, Max observes that it is in disarray, things are knocked over and clear speckles of blood are on the walls, the door slams behind him. “Hello Max.” Daniel says, coldly from behind.

“What the hell happened here, where's David?” Max yells.

“Oh he was in my way, I had to dispose of him.”

Fear courses through Max's veins, what was Daniel going to do to him? Suddenly Daniel grabs Max quickly overpowering him putting him underneath his arm. Max tries to struggle and get free but he is no match for the stronger man.

Running out the door with Max in tow. Max tries to make as big of scene as possible kicking and screaming, cursing and swearing. Daniel cups Max's mouth while simultaneously pinching his nose cutting off his air supply until he quit struggling, falling unconscious

Everyone watches helplessly as Gwen tries to intercept Daniel but he is too fast even with Max’s dead weight, hopping into David's car he steals it. Speeding off his kidnapping successful. At some point he finds and steals another vehicle to remain undetected by the authorities, transferring Max into the backseat he binds his hands and feet together.


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm I'm trying to decide how to wrap this up in the third chapter any suggestions ;) ;)

Hitting a pothole, jarring the car, Max stirs awake, panic ensues realizing the situation he's in. Max struggles to get himself to a sitting position being bound by zip ties. “Daniel you fucking psychopath! Let me go and I won't tell anyone which way you went.” Max attempts to bargain.

Pulling over to the side of the desolate road Daniel begins to chuckle. “I thought you knew me better than that,” Taking out his contacts David turns around. “Watch the language mister, here.” David tosses Mr. Honey nut to Max.

Max stared into his big green eyes with complete shock and disbelief knowing that it is indeed David, who just bleached his hair.

“But Daniel, you said he escaped prison!?” Max contests, highly confused.

“He did with my help.”

“Why?”

“So I could have a scapegoat, I remember it all like it was this morning, because it was.”

Flashback….

David knew he could manipulate Daniel with the taste of freedom and the idea of revenge was to tantalizing to give up. So he breaks Daniel out and after dropping him off at Camp Campbell, he runs him over with his car and gives his head a few good bashes with the shovel for good measure before dragging the body to a pre dug grave, burying him.

Having heard the announcement of the escaped prisoner on the car radio he knows he could raise red flags at the camp now.

After giving his emergency meeting speech to get everybody on high alert about Daniel, who is six feet under now, David then bleaches his hair in the shower house, putting in his colored contacts and wears the clothes to play the part.

He then sneaks back to his office from the shower house. He turns everything over making it look like there was a struggle between Daniel and himself going as far as to take a syringe drawing his blood and spreading it on the walls to make it convincing. Then he just needed to call Max on the intercom and lie in wait. Knowing Max would put up a fight David made sure everybody saw “Daniel” kidnapping Max.

Flashback over.

“And that's it, so people think Daniel killed me allowing me to kidnap you.”

“But why, the police are still going to be looking for me?” commented Max.

“That's true but they're going to be looking for the wrong person who kidnapped you which means I can do things undetected and because I love you Max.”

“Holy fuck, that's genius, you're an evil disgusting pedo psychopath but you're a goddamn genius.” Max is just beside himself he can't help but applaud David masterminding such a well thought-out scheme. While the other side of him is freaking out, panicking and hoping that David doesn't kill him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How graphic should i go for the third chapter?


	3. Into Nothingness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David really loves Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me tag this, please?

David unbuckles his seatbelt, he got out of the car onto the old dirt road, that is literally in the middle of nowhere. He opens up the back door, drooling at the bond boy before him. He sees nothing but fear and dread in Max's cerulean eyes. David licks his lips like a wolf over top a supple lamb.

Gripping his Teddy bear tightly Max withdraws himself push his back up against the car door.

Crawling on his hands and knees on the backseat. “Now, Max what did I say about language. I'm going to have to fill that dirty mouth of yours.” David coos.

A sickening pit forms in Max's belly he feels ill. He's too young to know the implications of David's words, until it clicks in his head when David unbuttons his trousers pulling out his erection. “I'm going to make you a good boy, Max.” He says, inching closer and closer to Max, that is trapped in the corner of the car.

Max's heart races, he can feel his pulse everywhere, his fight or flight response is being triggered and well since there's nowhere to go, he kicks David square in the balls with all the force he can muster.

 

Suddenly David wakes up in his bed, a cold sweat coats his skin, breathing heavily. “Golly that was one heck of a nightmare.” Then David's world begins to dissolve around him as Daniel wakes from his psychotic delusion. Drool puddles onto the padded floor of his padded room, his straight jacket taught as he tries to get up, thrashing about he's back in reality. Then Daniel's world fades to black as the platypus stirs awake from its slumber with a. “Quack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your reactions and Kudos if I just blew your mind.


	4. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up from the hottest, kinkiest dream ever!

Then finally Max jolts from his dream with the hardest boner he's ever had. Grumbling obscenities, tosses his covers off. Muttering to himself. “I really need to stop drinking the Quarter master's coffee before bed.”

Max's desire to take care of his throbbing need is overwhelming, lifting up his butt, his thumbs dig beneath the waistband of his underwear pulling them down. His hard oozing member springs forth being released from its fabric confines, smacking his soft caramel belly with a quiet thud. Reaching in the darkness, he finds Mr. Honey Nut, finding the hole he made in him, Max inserts himself into Mr. Honey Nut. Slamming Mr. Honey Nut onto his dick in a jerking off motion he realizes that isn't doing much for him, he turns on his stomach and proceeds to hump Mr. Honey Nut into the mattress, rocking his hip he groans. “Why can't he love me,” continuing to vigorously assault his teddy bear, Max climaxes moaning. “David.”

He then falls back to sleep in actual reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has been the oddest weirdest strangest story I've ever written usually I write longer stories or hell even longer one shots I suppose this could be best described as a series of drabbles that have an overarching plot sort of? Anyway again thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Don't forget to drop by my Discord server if you're interested in collaborating with sinful writers https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) drop a Kudos if you're like what the hell!? Lol. now freashly beta read by a friend.
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
